EggRobo
|Poziom = *Sky Sanctuary Zone *Sky Sanctuary (Sonic Generations) *Studiopolis Zone *Titanic Monarch Zone|Twórca = Doktor Eggman|Innenazwy = Egg Robot|Kolory = Czerwony, żółty, szary, pomarańczowy, czarny, biały|Ataki = *Strzelanie pociskami laserowymi *Strzelanie rakietami (Sonic Generations)|Inne media = *Archie Comics *Sonic the Comic|Przynależność = Imperium Eggmana}} , znany również jako Egg Robot, Eggrobo, lub Egg Robo – badnik pojawiający się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog, począwszy od gry Sonic & Knuckles. Jest robotem przypominającym swojego stwórcę - Doktora Eggmana. Opis Eggrobo to robot o wyglądzie Doktora Eggmana. Posiada taki sam kształt tułowia. Eggrobo posiada szarą głowę i czerwone oczy. Jego korpus jest czerwono-żółto-czarny. Robot posiada biało-czarne nogi i białe rękawice. Z tyłu ma plecak odrzutowy, pozwalający mu latać. Eggrobo posługuje się zwykle działkiem laserowym. Historia Sonic & Knuckles leftEggRobo zadebiutował w Sonic & Knuckles. W historii Sonica jest zwykłym badnikiem pojawiającym się w Sky Sanctuary Zone, który dużych ilościach został wystrzelony z Death Egga. Robot unosi się nad ziemią i strzela we wrogów lecącymi prosto pociskami. W historii Knucklesa odgrywa większą rolę. Eggrobo został wysłany przez Doktora Robotnika w celu zniszczenia Knucklesa, po nieudanej próbie kradzieży Szmaragdu Chaosu. Zastępuje Eggmana w roli bossów aż do Hidden Palace Zone (oprócz Flying Battery Zone). Warto zaznaczyć, iż EggRobo z historii Knucklesa jest tym samym robotem, który pojawia się po dobrym zakończeniu Sonica (gdy gracz zdobył wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale nie wszystkie Super Szmaragdy). Pod koniec historii Knucklesa Eggrobo i Mecha Sonic ukradli Główny Szmaragd i zabrali go do Sky Sanctuary Zone. Później Eggrobo złapał Knucklesa w swój Egg Mobile, licząc na to że bezbronną kolczatkę wykończy Mecha Sonic. Jednakże Knuckles uwolnił się w ostatnim momencie i to Eggrobo przyjął na siebie zabójczy cios. Sonic R EggRobo, nazywany tutaj , jest postacią, którą można odblokować po zdobyciu pięciu Sonic Tokenów na Regal Ruin. Doktor zapisał go na wyścigi World Grand Prix, w celu zebrania Szmaragdów Chaosu ukrytych na trasach. Eggman Robo ma umiejętności podobne do Eggmana. Może latać nad wodą, ale tylko przez trzy sekundy, i strzelać pociskami samonaprowadzającymi. Mimo tego że jest dosyć wolny, dobrze radzi sobie ze skręcaniem na zakrętach. Sonic Adventure 2 EggRobo powraca w Sonic Adventure 2 jako postać w wyścigach gokartów, dostępna w zawartości do pobrania. Posiada nawet swoją własną trasę, która jest torem wyścigowym w kształcie litery E''. Pojawia się również w ''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle gdzie można go odblokować do tej samej mini-gry po zdobyciu wszystkich emblematów z misjach Rouge.http://sonic2.dricas.ne.jp/en/dload/downloadpage/download08.html Sonic Generations EggRobo powraca w tej grze jako przeciwnik na poziomie Sky Sanctuary, podobnie jak w Sonic & Knuckles. Pojawiają się tutaj trzy warianty Eggrobo: * 'Zwykły '– normalny EggRobo, unoszący się w powietrzu w jednym miejscu. Kiedy gracz się do niego zbliży, strzela w jego stronę pojedynczym pociskiem laserowym. Niektóre warianty wystrzeliwują trzy pociski naraz, w różne strony. * 'Czarny '– pomalowana na czarno wersja EggRobo, strzelająca ze swojej głowy rakietami samonaprowadzającymi w stronę gracza. Unosi się w powietrzu, lub stoi na ziemi. Nie posiada wyrzutni pocisków laserowych. * 'Latający '– EggRobo z dymiącym plecakiem rakietowym, co świadczy o tym że jest prawdopodobnie uszkodzony. Pojawia się w dwuwymiarowych sekcjach aktu 1 i aktu 2 Sky Sanctuary. Leci on do konkretnego korytarza w którym znajduje się przycisk. EggRobo wciska guzik co sprawia, że wejście do korytarza zostaje dla gracza zablokowane przez metalową barierę. Można go zniszczyć zanim dotrze do przycisku. Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed W tej grze EggRobo odgrywają rolę zwykłej przeszkody na torze w Sanctuary Falls. Roboty latają po trasach dla samolotów, a potrącenie ich wprowadza samolot w turbulencje. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U thumb|Trofeum Eggrobo Eggrobo pojawiają się jako przeciwnicy w wersji na Nintendo 3DS, w trybie Smash Run, dostępnym tylko na 3DS. Eggrobo unoszą się powietrzu i próbują zachować dystans od graczy, atakując ich laserowymi strzałami i pojedynczym, silniejszym laserem. Można również odblokować trofeum Eggrobo. Sonic Mania W grze Sonic Mania ''EggRobo pojawiają się podczas walki z Heavy Gunnerem. Osłaniają go i pomagają złapać Sonica, Tailsa lub Knucklesa. Można je zniszczyć odbijając rakiety wystrzeliwane przez Heavy Gunnera. Eggrobo pojawiają się później w Titanic Monarch Zone, jako elementy ozdobne. Siedzą w rakietach, które z dużą prędkością suną po ziemi i transportują gracza na drugą stronę. W ''Sonic Mania ''pojawia się także elitarny oddział EggRobo, znany jako Hard-Boiled Heavies. W innych mediach ''Sonic the Comic EggRobo pojawia się w Sonic the Comic. Mają kilka dodatkowych modyfikacji. Doktor Robotnik mógł nimi sterować z pokładu swojego Death Egg II. Każdy posiadał wbudowaną w oczy kamerkę, która pozwalała doktorowi obserwować otoczenie, a także syntezator mowy pozwalający przekazywać komunikaty. Archie Comics EggRobo pojawia się w komiksach serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez Archie Comics. Początkowo nazywały się EggRoboty, ale w późniejszych wystąpieniach nazwa została użyta nazwa Eggbot. Skonstruował je Snively Robotnik, w ramach tworzenia swojej prywatnej armii. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Eggrobo i ich historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Ciekawostki * Finałowi bossowie z gier Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2 i Sonic Advance 3 posiadają kolejno nazwy: Super Eggrobo, Super Eggrobo Z i Hyper Eggrobo. Są to jednak wielkie maszyny pilotowane przez Eggmana i mają mało wspólnego z badnikami Eggrobo. * EggRobo jest jedynym przeciwnikiem w Sonic Generations, który posiada własny rodzaj wystrzeliwanego pocisku. Wszyscy pozostali przeciwnicy strzelają pomarańczowymi kulami. * Początkowo E-102 Gamma z Sonic Adventure wyglądał prawie identycznie jak Eggrobo. Przypisy Kategoria:Badniki Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic & Knuckles Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Generations Kategoria:Roboty kopie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Mania